Letter to Maryland
by Flywithme208
Summary: Maryland decided it would be fun to answer letter! Free crabs, and Old Bay to all who responds!
1. Dear world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Dear anyone who reads this,<br>Hello, its Maryland here! I've been seeing my family do letters like this, so I thought it might be fun to try it out! Also it makes it easier for me to contact family!

Anyway I will answer any question you've got!

From,  
>Maydel "Maryland" Jones<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Because it is taking me forever to write the fan fiction I am currently try to focus on, I decided to do one of these while I work the first three chapters out.<p>

This is Marydel, she's African American, and a bit crazy! She's will to answer anything, and loves a good challenge. She also has a crush on England's son, London. Hope you review soon!


	2. Texas 1

Dear Sister,

I told you I would write to you. You are one of my Favorite siblings. So How have y'all up north been? I mainly talk to my Brothers and sisters down here in the south. I hope to see you at Dads christmas party this year.

Love you always,

Terissa Carriedo Jones

Texas state

Dear Terissa,

Thank you so much for writing back to me! I missed seeing you; it's been hectic in the north. Especially with DC deciding that he's going to be an awesome hero like Dad. Imagine him trying to jump off a bridge to fly… Hope everyone in the south are much calmer right now! I will be at the Christmas party, so we can catch up more than. You always were one of my favorite sisters!

Love you sis,

Marydel Jones (Maryland)

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the late response to your letter. I had uploading issues, and it took about too days... <strong>


	3. Notice

I just wanted to post that this letters story is most likely to be discontinued, because no one seemed interested enough to write. I'm very upset that no one that interested, but I hope all theother state letters do well! If anyone does write, I will continue, but I highly doubt someone will.

Goodbye,

Marydel. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>I Am King will be updated soon.<strong>


	4. Wisconsin 1

**_Dear Maryland,_**

**_Hi... It's me, your little sister, Wisconsin. Please tell me you know who I am..._**  
><strong><em>If you don't... I think I'm gonna scream. I mean, seriously, who am I, Uncle Mattie? I'm right here! Anyway, here's some cheese for you. Good Wisconsin kind. Not the crappy Californian kind.<em>**

**_Bye,_**

**_Lea Jones, Wisconsin_**

Dear Leah,

Oh course I remember you, I remember all my little siblings… And Uncle Mattie! Thanks for the cheese; I always preferred it California cheese. (Sorry Cali)

From you Sis,

Marydel Jones

* * *

><p>I would like to thank InsanityAintOptional for writing the first letter in a long time!<p> 


	5. Wisconsin 2

_**Dear Marydel,**_

_**FINALLY! Pretty much you, Michigan, and California are the only ones that remember me! It gets a bit annoying , honestly...**_

_**HA! IN YO FACE , CAL! You just got freaking owned!**_

_**Ahem... Excuse that, it's just nobody ever remembers that I totally PWN Cal , cheese wise.**_

_**(OOC : Your Welcome! )**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lea Jones, Wisconsin**_

Dear Wisconsin,

I'm sorry you feel that way. Don't worry, not even dad remembers me! But if you ever need anyone to talk to you, just contact me! That's what sisters are for!

Just don't tell Cal I insulted her cheese, my luck is she would remember me and kick my butt!

Your sister,

Marydel Jones

* * *

><p>I know what your thinking, I update way too fast, but i like to update as soon as I can! Once again I'd like to thank InsanityAintOptional for reviewing!<p>

Also I may have a special video (typed) update with me and Dad... if he remembers me!

Marydel out!


	6. New York 1

_**Dear Maryland,**_

_**Yo wassup? It's New York! Your life just got better! B)**_

_**New Jersey said I'm a jerk... Is that true? I don't think it is cuz of course I'm the nicest guy in the world. Bcuz when people think of America, they think of me too. ;)**_

_**Hey you got 5 bucks? I owe Pennsylvania money... I made a bet that I would be able to last a week camping in the woods... The ONLY reason I gave up on the first day is because it was LAME.**_

_**So how you doin'? Anything interesting happening in yo life?**_

_**I'm so bored. Dad grounded me again just because my room 'isn't clean'. Can you believe how ridiculous that is? DX**_

_**The Awesome and Cool,**_

_**New York AKA Dustin F. Jones.**_

Dear New York,

Hello Austin *rubs temple*, how are you? No you're not a jerk; you're many things, but not a jerk. Yes I am aware when people think of Dad they think of you.

No I will not give you five dollars; you still owe me from last time! And if you must know, I have been trying to plan a trip to London for a vacation, so I have been doing interesting things.

Dad grounded you for a messy room? * holding laughter* I'm certainly blessed to be forgotten, aren't I? Well come see me at the harbor If you bored then, it's still home property!

Your sister,

Marydel Jones

* * *

><p>I am so sorry; my only source of internet got taken away so it took me a while to get to your letter! Thank you for writing Stardust98! Bonus point for the person who figured out why I used London (in the first chapter). Marydel out! Peace, love and crabs.<p> 


	7. New York 2

_**Dear Maryland,**_

_**HA! Alex/New Jersey see? I'm not a jerk! *sticks tongue out at New Jersey childishly* Of course I knew I wasn't. ;D According to Pennsylvania, I'm just a bit arrogant.**_

_**Aww man. Now I owe you and New Jersey, Massachusetts and Pennsylvania five bucks! I should REALLY stop making bets...**_

_**London and Maryland sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G *is whacked on the head by Virginia* Ow!**_

_**Virginia: Ignore him Marydel. :)**_

_**You're lucky you're forgotten sis...**_

_**See ya later!**_

_**Your loving brother with an aching head,**_

_**New York AKA Dustin F. Jones**_

Dear New York,

Yes bro, you are arrogant….but loveable. And yes, you really need to stop making bets; just because we live as long as Dad does doesn't mean you can jump of the Empire State Building and live without HUGE injuries.

*****Looks around for Pennslyvannia, smirks when she's not around* I will kill you, Dustin! Besides he doesn't even realize that I'm a state… yeah. Oh and thanks Virginia! Good luck with the other bets, bro!

Your loving sister,

Marydel Jones (Maryland)

* * *

><p>Thanks once again Stardust98 for writing, also you get the brownie points!<p>

Marydel's out! Peace love and crabs!


	8. Baltimore 1

**Dear Maryland,**

**All of this craziness happ'nin' I donnu what t' do! I got Otakon goin' on and Annapolis won't stop botherin' me! She keeps makin' fun of me for all this cos-play! Ya'd think she be nicer to her bro. An' d'ya think you could lend me some money, Imma need to order some amblances for her if you don' stop!**

**Ya' best city,**

**B-more AKA Baltimore, AKA De'on F. Jones**

**( Baltimorian language used!**

Dear De'on,

Have you ever heard of calling someone; seriously I never hear from you! Call me more often…. Anyway tell Annapolis I said stop messing with your brother, I like cosplaying with him. It's a nice family activity. And yeah, I'll give you some money; just call me when it happens!

Love,

Maryland (Marydel Jones)

P.S: What are you going as for Otakon this year?

* * *

><p>Thank you Team Chaos Stories for writing. I'm SUPER sorry this was late!<p> 


	9. New York 3

**Dear Maryland,**

**Yay I'm lovable! (of course I am). Hmm . . . Maybe I should try bungee jumping off of the Empire State Building . . . BD Awesome idea! (I hang around Prussia too much . . .)**

**Aww, Pennsylvania said she would kill me yesterday! Of course, I'm too cool for anyone to kill me. ;)**

**Now I have to go, I'm stuck doing 48 hours of community service or I'll go to jail :D**

**Your tired brother,**

**New York AKA Dustin F. Jones**

Dear New York,

DON'T GO BUNGEE JUMPING OFF THE EMPIRE STATE BULIDING! Knowing how late this letter was you probably already did, but I still don't approve. And tell Prussia I said Unterstützen Sie nicht ihm!

I won't go that far. Remember Penny Christmas 2009?

What did you do that landed you in community service? Are you in jail now?

Your conflicted- to murder you or not – sister,

Maryland (Marydel Jones)

* * *

><p>Thank you Stardust 98. I'm sorry this was extremely late!<p> 


	10. Italy 1

**Dear Maryland..**

**Ve! Your America's state? so like his daughter? I have a sort of daughter to ve! (even though I'm a virgin!) She's called Venice!**

**So are you like Mr. America, do you like hamburgers? I like hamburgers too, Ve! but I prefare !**

**Um well Ludwig says I should stop bothering you now about pastaa so byee!**

**Love North Italy**

**P.s Romano says hi!**

Dear North Italy,

Yes I am one of America's states, and yes I am considered one of his daughters. Kind of like Venice is to you! Tell her I said hi, and she needs to visit again!

In a way I guess I'm like Dad. Everyone tells us both we can't read the atmosphere (still can't find it in the library); also none of use except New York are extremely fond of hamburgers. But I do love Burger King burgers!

Oh well Ciao Italy, and Auf Wiedersehen Ludwig

Signed,

Maryland

P.S. Hi Romano!

* * *

><p>Thank you so much RainbowNinja123! And sorry this was Late again!<p> 


End file.
